To Rebuild and Move On
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Common Tragedy sequel A year has passed since Tony was reunited with the son he thought was dead. He thought that having his son back would make his life easier but after a year of court battles, drama, and protection details. He is now left to deal with the ramifications of Andrew's traumas. As well as his own issues including single parenting and getting back in the dating pool.
1. Prologue: Anniversry

The sun shone through Tony's window. He blinked his eyes and looked at his alarm clock, six-fifty eight. He had managed to beat the alarm by two minutes. He sat up in bed, turned off the alarm, and walked over to his dresser. He tossed on a nice pair of blue jeans his Ohio State t-shirt. Poked his head in the room across from his. His now six-year-old son Andrew was sleeping with his teddy bear under his arm. He was getting ready to wake Andrew up for daycare when he heard a crash coming from his kitchen. He ran back across the hall, grabbed his gun from the safe, and ran down the hall to the kitchen.

"Who's there?!" Tony demanded.

"It's me don't shoot!" Gibbs cried.

"Boss what are you doing here?" Tony asked lowering his gun.

"Just popped in to say hi on my way to work. Thought I would make you coffee, didn't realize that drawer was loose. I'll pop by and help ya fix it later." Gibbs explained pointing to the drawer that had fallen to the floor.

"Well thanks but you'll see me in a bit at work," Tony replied.

"I figured you'd call in today." Gibbs replied.

"Why would I call in Andrew and I are both healthy and neither of us have appointments?" Tony asked.

"Don't you remember what today is?" Gibbs questioned.

"August seventh why? Oh my God. Today is one year since Andrew came home." Tony gasped.

"Exactly and I was thinking that you would want to spend the day with your boy." Gibbs explained.

"I can't believe I forgot. I am such an idiot." Tony replied.

"You are not an idiot the past couple years have been hard on you." Gibbs assured.

"Today is the one year anniversary of me realizing my son was alive. I should have remembered. What kind of father forgets that?" Tony explained.

"It's OK you remember that. That's all that matters." Gibbs assured.

"Grandpa Gibbs!" Andrew cried running into the kitchen and jumping into Gibbs's arms.

"Hey Andrew I missed you little guy." Gibbs replied.

"I start first grade in a month." Andrew commented.

"I know you do that's very exciting." Gibbs replied tussling Andrew's hair.

"I love school. Did you like school? My daddy didn't like it very much." Andrew explained.

"I didn't like school either. I wasn't the smartest kid." Gibbs sighed.

"But I thought you had to be really smart to be a Marine." Andrew replied.

"Well I guess I am smarter than I thought but I didn't really apply myself." Gibbs explained.

"I was an OK student I just got bullied a lot." Tony admitted.

"Do you remember any of their names? I could kick their asses." Gibbs offered.

"You said a swear!" Andrew cried.

"Butts! I could kick their butts!" Gibbs corrected.

"Well thanks Boss but it's a little late for that." Tony replied.

"Well I best get going enjoy your day with Andrew." Gibbs replied.

"You're letting my daddy take off?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah because today is the one year anniversary of when you guys were reunited." Gibbs explained.

"Oh yeah! That was the best day ever!" Andrew cried.

"It was amazing for me too." Tony replied.

"Well I will leave you two to enjoy your day." Gibbs replied.

"Bye Boss I will see you tomorrow." Tony replied.

"Bye Grandpa Gibbs!" Andrew cried.

* * *

><p>After Gibbs left Tony picked up the broken drawer and placed it on the counter. Before going to the fridge to prepare breakfast for himself and his son. He could not a year had already passed since the fateful day he was reunited with his son. Even though he had forgotten the date. He could never forget the moment he was reunited with his son. He still gets choked up at the memory of Andrew running into his arms. Back in the office area of Abby's lab. It was exactly the same way Andrew ran into Gibbs' arms that morning. He had done it countless times before his assumed death and he had done it countless times after but that time was perfect. It was something Tony had dreamed about ever since the day of the accident. He did learn to appreciate it every time his son ran into his arm, hugged him, or even woke up in the morning. Even though he was thrilled to have his son back the past year had not been easy. It had been a year of court battles, legal drama, late nights, and on and off protection detail as the case made its way through the court. It really stuck to him that Jeanne had gotten off on insanity and would just serve time in a mental health institution. After what she had put Tony and Andrew through she should have been locked up for life with no hope of parole. Tony and Andrew would struggle the rest of their lives to cope with what had happened. It broke Tony's heart every time Andrew had nightmares and couldn't go to birthday parties because he was afraid to go to the park. Before his abduction Andrew had loved the park. Now he was convinced that if he went back he would get taken away again and more members of his family would end up dead.<p>

"Daddy?" Andrew called.

"What is it Andy?" Tony asked.

"I miss mommy." Andrew admitted.

"So do I buddy so do I." Tony replied.

"Can we go to her grave?" Andrew asked.

"Of course but let's eat breakfast first." Tony replied placing a plate in front of his son.

"Alright" Andrew replied.

"This is a very special day. Is there anything else you want to do?" Tony asked.

"Can we go see Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Breena, and Cousin Victoria?" Andrew asked.

"Well Uncle Jimmy is at work but we can see Aunt Breena and Cousin Victoria." Tony replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is this as good as "Common Tragedy" or does it have the sequel curse? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Feelings

After Andrew had gone to bed. Tony was sitting up looking at the photo album Tori had kept of their life together with Andrew. That was one of the things he loved most about Tori. Even with all the digital cameras and online photo storing sites. She still got all her photos printed out and put them into photo albums. The pages of the "DiNozzo Family Album" were stained and had dents and trails running down the pages. From all the tears he had cried when he thought he had lost everybody. He was trying his best to keep up the album with pictures of himself and Andrew. He had his NCIS employee photo and Andrew's kindergarten picture. As well as photos from various holidays and experiences throughout the year it was the two of them. His favorite though was the one taken of the two of them three days after Andrew and him were reunited. Andrew had had nightmares about everything that happened to him. So Tony had kept him on the big double bed in Gibbs's guest room with him. It was the first night either party had gotten decent sleep since they were reunited. Gibbs had come in the room while they slept and snapped the picture. Andrew had his arms wrapped around Tony's neck and had buried his face in his chest. Tony was lying on his back with a smile on his face. Even though a year had passed it still felt like that first moment he saw Andrew in Abby's lab. Even with all the struggles they had endured over the past year Tony had never been happier. Tony was looking at one of the pictures from when Tori was alive. It was taken on their last Christmas they spent as a whole family. It was taken at the hospital. Tori had been puking her guts out for the past week and finally on Christmas morning. Tony made Andrew wait to unwrap his gifts and they had rushed her to the hospital. They got the greatest family Christmas gift imaginable. The doctor had told them that Tori was two weeks pregnant with their second child. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and spilling on to the plastic covering. Causing another dent and stain to form on the page. He wiped the tears from his eyes and turned the page. When he heard somebody knocking on the door he stood up and walked over to the door to answer expecting it to be Gibbs coming to repair the drawer. Instead he found Melody waiting on the other side.

"Hi Tony" Melody greeted nervously.

"Oh hi Melody what brings you here this evening?" Tony asked.

"Ducky and Gibbs were in a car accident earlier." Melody replied.

"Oh God are they OK? Are they in the hospital? They aren't are they?" Tony questioned.

"Oh they are fine Gibbs walked away but Ducky has some bad cuts and bruises and they want to keep him overnight because he had high blood pressure and with his previous heart attack. They don't want to take and chances." Melody explained.

"Ducky had a heart attack?" Tony asked still trying to absorb everything.

"Yeah just over three years ago now. He is just fine now in fact he was back in the office almost a month early." Melody replied.

"Good it wasn't Gibbs's Challenger that got hit was it? I know his dad gave that to him." Tony asked.

"No it was Ducky's, Morgan. It may be totaled. Just my luck I drew the short straw and have to be the one to break the news to him." Melody sighed.

"That's too bad. It was a sweet car. If you want I can break the news." Tony offered.

"No I don't mind telling him. It's just going to be hard but all I care about is them being OK. We were all freaking out on the way to the hospital." Melody explained.

"If everybody was OK why are you here? I mean I like you and everything but you live forty-five minutes away from me." Tony asked.

"Well Gibbs can't fix the drawer but my dad taught me how to fix things before he died and I don't know I thought I would help you." Melody replied.

"You drove forty-five minutes to fix a drawer?" Tony asked.

"I like you Tony!" Melody blurted out.

"Yeah I like you to you are an excellent partner." Tony replied.

"No Tony I really like you. Like I like you like you." Melody corrected.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"Do you not feel that way about me?" Melody asked disappointed.

"You are beautiful, funny, smart, strong, and kind of wild. You are my ideal woman and yes I do like you like that. It's just..." Tony explained.

"Still too soon after your wife?" Tori asked.

"Not really Tori always told me that if anything happened to her she just wanted me to be happy. It's been a year and I am ready to move on. It's just well the last time my partner had feelings for me it didn't end well." Tony explained.

"I would never do what Jeanne did to you. People that make moves like that make me sick. We've all had feelings for people who were married but to kill somebody's wife. Just to get a date with them. That is pure evil." Melody assured.

"I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I want to date I really do and I should know that I can trust you but I don't know about dating with Andrew. It's been so long and when I met Tori it was just me. Now I have a kid to think about." Tony explained.

"Trust me Tony I understand." Melody assured.

"Thanks Mel." Tony replied stroking her cheek.

"Your welcome." Melody replied.

"Hey Mel you drove all this way do you want a cup of coffee or something?" Tony asked.

"Oh no I am good besides I have to go make sure that Gibbs is following doctors orders and taking it easy." Melody replied.

"Knowing Boss he is building Ducky a new Morgan in his basement." Tony joked.

"Wouldn't put it past Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Melody replied.

* * *

><p>Tony watched as Melody walked away. He felt relieve to know that his co-workers had come through a car accident with minimal injuries. He did not want to lose anybody else before their time. Melody climbed into her red and black mini-cooper and drove off into the night. For a while Tony just stood in the doorway and wondered if he was really ready for a relationship. He also questioned how Andrew would handle everything. As powerful as his feelings were. He had to put his son first. He heard rustling noises coming from Andrew's room, followed by running, and finally a crash in the kitchen. Tony closed the door and ran into the kitchen. Where he found Andrew lying on the floor.<p>

"Andy are you alright?" Tony asked as he knelt down to help his son up.

"I had a nightmare." Andrew sniffed.

"Aw it's OK do you want to talk about what happened?" Tony asked.

"No" Andrew replied.

"That's just fine come on I will get you a glass of water and then stay with you until you are feeling better." Tony replied picking his son up and carrying him over to the sink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony and Melody will get together eventually. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. P.S. Sorry for killing Ducky's car.**


	3. Relationship Rules

The next morning Tony got Andrew up and ready for daycare. As much as he had loved his day off with his son. He had to get back to reality as some point. He knew that all he had to do was ask and Gibbs would give him a week off to spend with his son but Gibbs may be out of commission and somebody had to hold down the team. Gibbs he really hoped that Melody wasn't just lying to him about Gibbs' condition. She tended to fib to protect people's feelings. He couldn't decide if that's a quality he wanted in a step-mother for Andrew or not. Right now it didn't really matter right now. He wasn't sure if he was ready to start dating again much less remarry. He would talk about it with Gibbs provided his boss wasn't lying in a hospital bed in a body cast. No Melody had said she was going to make sure he was behaving. So he had to be home right? He helped Andrew with the tricky top button of his shirt and adjust the collar and then walked with his son out the front door. He got Andrew buckled in the backseat before climbing in the front seat. Today instead of turning left towards Andrew's daycare. He turned right towards Gibbs' house.

"Daddy you turned the wrong way." Andrew pointed out.

"I know but I need to check on Grandpa Gibbs." Tony replied.

"Is he sick? Do we need to make him chicken soup like he did for me when I was sick?" Andrew asked.

"No he was uh he was in a car accident yesterday." Tony replied.

"He isn't dead like mommy is he?" Andrew asked.

"No my friend Melody said he was OK but I still want to check in." Tony explained.

"Good I don't want him to die." Andrew replied.

"Me either Andy bear." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Tony turned onto Gibbs' street. His heart dropped to the floor when he saw that the car wasn't in the driveway. Where could his boss be? Melody had said that the wreck had been in Ducky's car. Hadn't she? He thought of going and knocking on the door but when he looked at the clock on the dash. He saw that he was going to be late. If he was going to be lead agent in Gibbs' place he couldn't be late. Taking a deep breath he turned around and headed towards Andrew's daycare. He pulled into the parking lot and walked inside with Andrew.<p>

"Hi Andy we missed you yesterday!" Mrs. Morris called.

"Hi Mrs. Morris. I missed you guys too." Andrew replied.

"Were you sick?" Mrs. Morris asked.

"No my daddy and I just spent the day together." Andrew replied.

"That's nice." Mrs. Morris replied.

"Be good today Andrew I will pick you up this evening and if I can't aunt Breena will come and get you." Tony told his son.

"I will daddy." Andrew promised.

* * *

><p>Tony left his boy at daycare and then headed to NCIS. He actually couldn't wait to get to work. He felt right at home with his NCIS family Jimmy always had been his brother but now he had McGee as a brother and Abby as a sister. Gibbs was his dad and Ducky was his uncle. Even Vance who hadn't taken him seriously at first had become a good friend. Then there was Melody. She was different. He wasn't sure if he wanted to date her yet but she definitely wasn't his sister. He slung his car into his spot, climbed out, and walked inside.<p>

"Your late DiNozzo!" Gibbs called.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"Well yeah who else would be sitting here?" Gibbs asked.

"I know it's just you were in a car accident yesterday." Tony explained.

"Yes and they told me to take it easy last night and come home early if was feeling bad." Gibbs explained.

"Well I am glad you are OK." Tony replied.

"Yeah me too." Gibbs replied.

"How's Ducky?" Tony asked.

"I checked him out of the hospital this morning but they wanted him to stay home today." Gibbs explained.

"Well I am really glad you are both OK. I couldn't handle it if you guys died," Tony replied.

"Not everybody who gets in car accidents dies. It is OK." Gibbs assured.

"Thanks, I know." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>"Hi Tony." Melody greeted walking into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee.<p>

"Hi Melody." Tony replied.

"So did you think about what I talked to you last night?" Melody replied.

"Oh yeah a little." Tony replied.

"What did you talk about?" Gibbs asked.

"She told me about you and Ducky's car accident." Tony lied.

"Oh really? She drove forty-five minutes to say something that had could have been said over the phone." Gibbs asked eyes narrowed.

"Well she was on her way to check on you." Tony explained.

"Cut the crap! I know you are lying." Gibbs snapped.

"OK fine Melody wants to date me." Tony confessed.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir I know you have your rules but I don't even know if I will date he." Tony replied.

"I'll be by to talk about it later." Gibbs replied.

"Yes Boss." Tony replied nervously hoping he wasn't going to lose his job over this.

* * *

><p>That night Melody turned into her driveway. Hoping that she hadn't gotten Tony in trouble. She really did like him though. Unfortunately she had been around long enough to know exactly how strict Gibbs was about inter office relationships. NCIS frowned on agents dating each other but if you got it cleared with Human Resources and in most cases if two agents were on the same team at least one was transferred to another team. She got out of her car and walked over to her mailbox. For the most part it was just bills and junk mail. One thing stood out it was a letter hand addressed to her but the return address was missing a name. She cautiously tore it open. When she read what the letter said her heart stopped.<p>

"_You would think you would no better after what happened before but it's clear you don't. I am sorry Melody but Tony is mine and if you continue to pressure him. You will end up dead. Just like that other bitch. May just kill the boy for real this time too. Just to drive the point home." J.B._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Gibbs and co be able to stop Jeanne before she kills another woman Tony loves? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	4. Changed Minds

Tony had gotten Andrew from daycare. The two of them were now curled up on the couch watching a black and white movie marathon. Andrew had already fallen asleep in the crook of Tony's arm. It was getting late and he really did have to put the pizza in the fridge and get Andrew ready for bed. He just hated to disturb his son. Peaceful sleep was rare for Andrew since the incident. Part of Tony really wished that he had somebody to help him out. He had Gibbs and he was great but he wanted a woman a wife for himself and a mother for Andrew. He remembered that Andrew's best friend was having a birthday party on Friday night. Maybe Melody and him could go out that night. The party ended at nine but they could go out to dinner or catch a movie. He reached over and picked up his phone careful not to disturb Andrew.

"Hello?"

"Hey Melody it's Tony."

"Oh hi Tony how are you?"

"I am OK. How are you? You sound like you've been crying."

"I am fine it's just my allergies."

"Well I hope you feel better."

"Thanks now what are you calling about?"

"I was thinking Andrew has a birthday party on Friday night. If you want to go out. It would have to be a short date but it's our first."

"Uh about that I don't think I am ready for a relationship just yet."

"Gibbs said you have wanted to date me for a while though."

"Well I'm just not ready OK! After a year you can change!"

"Melody are you OK?"

"Just take care of your son."

* * *

><p>Tony hung up his phone and leaned back on the couch. He couldn't figure out what had happened less than twenty-four hours ago Melody had begged to date him. Now she had without warning turned him down. Had he done something to offend her? It was a slow day around the office and he had stood around with McGee and Agent Marcus like school boys reading a dirty joke book that Marcus' wife had confiscated from their teenage son. Maybe Melody had heard them whispering the jokes to each other and giggling. Melody never took offense to dirty jokes though. Growing up with a single father and five brothers. Then working in a male dominated field her whole adult life. Maybe she really just wasn't ready for a relationship. This relationship would come with a five-year old boy after all. Tony sighed and gently shook Andrew awake. It was well past his bedtime by now.<p>

"Daddy?" Andrew asked groggily.

"You fell asleep buddy." Tony replied.

"Sorry" Andrew apologized.

"It's OK, I just figured you would be more comfortable in your bed." Tony replied.

"OK" Andrew replied.

"Come on let's get you to sleep." Tony replied picking his son up.

"Are you OK? You seem sad." Andrew asked.

"Yeah I am just a little disappointed that's all." Tony replied.

"In what?" Andrew asked.

"I just thought that my friend wanted to go out with me but he backed out." Tony explained.

"Oh I am sorry." Andrew apologized.

"It's OK I have you and that's all I need." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Melody felt bad for being so cold to Tony. He had been through so much in the past couple of years but she couldn't handle the idea of being killed. She knew that if Jeanne killed her too it would destroy Tony. That would leave Andrew orphaned and alone. She looked at the note lying on her coffee table. She knew that she needed to tell Gibbs about this. She was just afraid of what would follow. Being put on protection detail and being watched constantly. Of course she knew that was better than being dead and constantly looking over her shoulder. She picked up her cellphone and dialed Gibbs' number.<p>

"Hello Gibbs."

"What can I do for you Melody?"

"Can you come over?"

"Is everything OK?"

"I got home and found this letter in my mailbox."

"Yeah so?"

"It was from Jeanne. She knows that I want to date Tony and she threatened me."

"What did she say?"

"That if I tried to date Tony she would kill me."

"I am coming over. Just hang tight. I will call when I pull up but until then don't answer the door for anybody."

"I won't"

* * *

><p>Gibbs hung up with Melody. He could not believe this was happening again. Jeanne was back and threatening to destroy Tony's happiness again. Hadn't he suffered enough? After going through what he had he didn't need anymore suffering in his lifetime. He and his son deserved nothing bu happiness for the rest of their lives. Of course he knew that couldn't happen but they didn't need to go through anymore murders or threats. He knew that his team couldn't take the case. Not with the target being Melody and Tony being caught up in the middle. Both were too close to the case, that only left him and McGee to handle the case. That wasn't near enough people to handle a case of this caliber. He called Agent Marcus' team to take the case and meet him at Melody's house. He also told Agent Marcus to wait for him before knocking on the door. He ran out of the house, hopped in his car, and sped down the road to Melody's house. He called Melody from the driveway and she came out to greet him. He led her sobbing form into her house and set her down on the couch.<p>

"Thank you so much Agent Gibbs." Melody replied.

"It's no problem but I am not taking the case. I turned it over to Agent Marcus' team. We are far too close to it." Gibbs explained,

"Then why are you here?" Melody asked.

"I thought you would need comfort." Gibbs replied.

"I was so mean to Tony. I didn't mean it but I am so afraid for him. I don't want him or Andrew to be hurt again." Melody sobbed.

"I will talk to him." Gibbs assured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully Tony will listen to Gibbs about Melody. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. First Grade

One month had passed since the incident with Melody. Gibbs had explained everything to Tony and he decided to wait to pursue Melody until after Jeanne was locked up. Hopefully this time she would end up in prison. That's where she needed to be in the first place. She had killed three people and now she had threatened another. Tony tried to put aside his feelings of rage that this was happening again. Because today was Andrew's first day of first grade. A day Tony always thought would involve Tori. He wished that she was there to stand beside him and watch Andrew walk to the bus stop down the street. Instead he was doing it alone. At least it was better than last year when he sent his son to kindergarten. today He was still in shock over everything and he barely remembered the day. Today was going to be different. He wasn't going to let his emotions rule him today. He was going to make this day about his son. He made Andrew's favorite breakfast food breakfast pizza. He was definitely a DiNozzo. He stood in the doorway of Andrew's room. It still was nice just to watch him sleep. Finally he realized that if he waited much longer. They would both end up being late.

"Andrew!" Tony called.

"Time for school?" Andrew asked.

"Yep" Tony replied.

"You going to walk me to the bus stop?" Andrew asked.

"If you want me to." Tony replied.

"Yeah I want you to." Andrew replied.

"Alright well get up and get dressed quickly or I'll be driving you to school." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Andrew was dressed and had finished his breakfast. Tony grabbed his son's Avengers backpack off the hook and handed it to him. Then the two of them walked out the car and turned down the road to the right. It was nice the bus stop was halfway between his house and Gibbs' place. There were seven other kids ranging between five like Andrew and ten or eleven waiting for the bus. Tony was surprised to see a figure waiting behind the trees. The cop in him who had seen far too many kids raped and murdered. He took off running slamming into the person behind the tree before he even saw who it was.<p>

"Aghh!" Gibbs cried.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"What was that about?" Gibbs asked.

"I saw a figure in the tree and I thought it was somebody trying to hurt the kids." Tony replied.

"No it's just me I wanted to make sure Andrew got on the bus safe." Gibbs replied.

"I am so sorry Boss." Tony apologized.

"It's OK I don't think there's too much damage." Gibbs replied.

"You're not mad?" Tony asked.

"Can't say I am thrilled to have been tackled on a wet lawn first thing in the morning but it is good to see you looking our for kids." Gibbs replied.

"Daddy why did you tackle Grandpa Gibbs?" Andrew asked.

"Just agent training." Tony replied.

"Your dad was just testing me." Gibbs added.

"Cool can I play?" Andrew asked.

"Nope that's your bus." Tony replied.

"OK bye daddy! Bye Grandpa Gibbs!" Andrew called.

* * *

><p>Once his son was safely on his way to school. Tony walked back home and headed to work. Gibbs had already arrived by the time he got to the office. The lead agent was telling McGee and Melody the story of the infamous bus stop incident. Both of the younger agents were laughing uncontrollably.<p>

"Hey Tony you gonna take me down?" McGee asked.

"Oh very funny." Tony replied.

"Other than you tackling our boss. Did Andrew get off to school OK?" Melody asked.

"Yeah I got him on the bus OK and he is hopefully having a great first day." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Andrew stood in line with twenty other first graders outside his classroom. He could not wait to start first grade. He had loved kindergarten last year and first grade was going to be even better. Finally the teacher opened the door and allowed the kids to enter. Andrew quickly found his desk and hung his backpack on the back of his chair. He saw his best friend Cody Zwick in the back of the classroom. Hopefully they would be allowed to sit together at lunch since they were on opposite sides of the classroom during the day.<p>

"Good morning class I am Mrs. Patrick." Mrs. Patrick greeted.

"Good morning Mrs. Patrick!" The class called back.

* * *

><p>The whole day Tony couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He thought of calling the school but shook it off. He was sure that he was over reacting. If he hadn't tackled his boss at the bus stop that morning. Maybe he wouldn't have been so unsure of himself. So he just went about his day, like nothing was happening. Andrew's school let out at three o'clock. He had arranged for Breena to babysit him after school just like she had the year before but Breena had woken up with a fever that morning. So Tony had arranged for Andrew to go to the after school program for the day and he would take off at five thirty to pick him up as six. Around three fifteen Tony's phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Mr. DiNozzo this is Kimberly Jones from Grasshopper Elementary School. I just wanted to let you know that Andrew left with Mrs. Palmer fifteen minutes ago."

"No Breena is sick today."

"Well she was at the school and she said she was feeling better."

"I have to go."

* * *

><p>Tony managed to keep his cool long enough to leave the bullpen. Using the excuse that he needed some more coffee from the break-room. He didn't want to cause panic if Breena really had started feeling better and had in fact picked up Andrew. He just wished he could convince himself of that. The ride down to autopsy was nerve-wracking. When the elevator doors finally slid open. Tony took off running so fast he almost ran into the sliding doors to the morgue.<p>

"May I help you Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"I need to talk to Jimmy." Tony wheezed.

"Oh dear I am afraid I sent Mr. Palmer home for the day. Breena called and said she can barely drag herself out of bed to take care of baby Victoria." Ducky explained.

"Oh no" Tony gasped.

"Don't worry Anthony I am sure that Breena will be fine. It is probably just that nasty bug that is going around." Ducky assured,

"N...No I got a call from Andrew's school. They said that he left with Breena." Tony replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Jeanne is causing more trouble for Tony. I know realistically the school would call Tony if somebody tried to pick Andrew up but for this story they just let it slide. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	6. She's Back

Tony felt his knees go weak and the room began to spin. The next thing he knew he had crashed on to the cold tile floor. This couldn't be happening again. He couldn't be losing his son again. Jeanne couldn't be trying to destroy his life again. Why couldn't she just accept the fact that he would never love her. He didn't even like her as a human anymore. Not after she had started stalking him and targeted his family. He was so sick of looking over his shoulder and having to be in agent mode all the time instead of daddy mode. He just wanted a normal life of him and his boy. Now though all he wanted was for Andrew to be alive and unharmed.

"Anthony?! Talk to me!" Ducky called.

"Andy" Tony sobbed.

"I called Jethro and they will find him." Ducky assured.

"Andy" Tony sobbed.

"Oh dear Anthony." Ducky whispered to himself.

"Andy" Tony sobbed.

"Alright Anthony I am going to move you into my office." Ducky told the younger man.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was getting ready to go and get coffee and grab some lunch. When his desk phone rang. He was confused when the screen showed that the call was coming from within the office. In fact it was coming from Ducky. What was going on that Ducky couldn't come up and tell him about? Ducky sounded out of breath and panicked. He had to yell for his friend to calm down and tell him what had happened. The words that came through the phone caused Gibbs' heart to leap out of his chest. <em>Anthony is down here. He is freaking out. Andrew has been taken by Jeanne. <em>Without hesitation Gibbs demanded that McGee and Melody get down to Wilson Elementary and find out what the hell was going on. Before he stormed down to autopsy taking the stair two at a time and finally clearing the last three in a single leap. He winced in pain. When he was a kid he could clear all four back-steps of his house in one jump and be just fine. Of course he was nearly forty years younger back then. The doors to autopsy slid open. He saw his Senior Field Agent balled up on the metal autopsy table crying his son's name. He raced over to his boy's side.

"Tony come on talk to me." Gibbs whispered.

"My boy's gone boss." Tony mumbled.

"McGee and Melody went to his school." Gibbs assured.

"It doesn't matter Jeanne killed him." Tony replied.

"You don't know that." Gibbs replied.

"She's determined to destroy me. She killed my son." Tony moaned.

"I will destroy her before she destroys you." Gibbs vowed.

"She'll just kill you too." Tony argued.

"Tony she is a psychotic killer. I am a former sniper. I think I can take her." Gibbs replied.

"It's not worth it. I will be OK alone. I lost him before." Tony sobbed.

"You have no business being here. I am taking you home and putting you to bed." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>McGee and Melody stood by the front steps to Wilson Elementary. With any luck somebody would be able to tell them about Andrew and who he had left with. If he had been taken from the classroom or the bus ramp it would be easier to believe that Jeanne had lied about who she was but if he had been taken from the front office. They would be a little more suspicious. Since there hadn't been any changes in staff and everybody in those positions knew Breena. Since she had picked Andrew up almost every day when he was in kindergarten. Their first stop was to the front office.<p>

"May I help you?" The receptionist Beth asked.

"We are from NCIS." McGee replied.

"Oh you must know Andrew's dad then." Beth replied.

"We are his teammates actually but we are here on business." McGee replied.

"Oh dear what is going on?" Beth asked.

"Tony received a call from the office that Andrew went home with Breena Palmer but Breena is home sick today." Melody explained.

"Was the call from the classroom or the office?" Beth asked.

"We heard it was from the office." McGee replied.

"Nobody here called Tony today. A woman came in to use a phone in the back office. Claiming that her car had broken down but none of us called Tony." Beth explained.

"Can you get a description of the woman who used your phone?" McGee questioned.

"She had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes." Beth replied.

"That sounds like Jeanne." McGee replied.

"Thank you very much we will call you if we need anymore information." Melody added.

* * *

><p>A wave of pain surged through Jimmy's body. He was pretty much incapacitated but he could tell that he was losing a lot of blood and fast. Somehow he managed to wiggle his fingers. He thought maybe he could move his arm enough to reach his cellphone big mistake. He heard a snap and then another surge of pain rushed through his body. Trying to fight the pain he managed to pull himself up enough to see that he was down in a ditch. All he could do now was pray that somebody found him and fast. He knew that it would be much longer before it was too late and he would leave behind Breena and his sweet little baby girl Victoria. As much as he missed his family he wasn't ready to see them again. Tony what would Tony do if he lost somebody else and Andrew would be devastated if his uncle died. The crash had happened so quickly. He was driving down the road about to turn into the convenience store to pick up some ginger ale and crackers for Breena. Then out of nowhere there were gunshots. The bullet had lodged himself in his left shoulder, he lost control of the car, and went of the road into the ditch. He had been lying there losing blood ever since. He had no idea how long he had been there. He just knew that he was running out of time. He could hear cars passing by but knew he was out of sight. He made a futile attempt to scream loud enough for a passing pedestrian to hear him. Before the darkness finally managed to pull him under. He was dying and nobody even knew where he was. Everybody thought he had gone home to Breena and she was probably too sick to notice if he was there or not.<p>

**A/N: Will somebody show up to save Jimmy in time or is it too late? New chapter will be up soon please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. The Accident

The worst fear of everybody at NCIS had been confirmed. Jeanne had in fact taken Andrew. Even though they had nothing to do with it and their probably was nothing they could have done. McGee and Melody still drove back to NCIS completely helpless. They had hoped and prayed that it was all a big misunderstanding and Breena really had picked him up but no, he was with Jeanne. He was dead and doing God only knows what to him. For all they knew she had killed him and was going to send his head to Tony along with an engagement ring. She was that unstable and evil. McGee drove the charger back to the office. While Melody sat in the passenger seat eyes fixed on the road. McGee found himself in desperate need of a Nutter-Butter and some coffee. So he turned down the road and headed towards the small convenience store he frequented.

"McGee STOP!" Melody yelled from the passenger seat.

"Are you OK?" McGee asked.

"JUST PULLOVER NOW, TIMOTHY!" Melody demanded.

* * *

><p>Confused and mildly concerned McGee pulled the charger over to the side of the road. He hadn't even stopped the car when Melody jumped. She ran around to the back and grabbed her first aide kit. Before rushing over and leaping in the ditch. Fearing that his partner had lost her mind. McGee got out of the car to see just what was upsetting Melody so much. He walked over to where he had seen Melody jump and looked down. What he saw made his heart skip a beat and the air was pushed out of his lungs. There was car flipped over any lying in the ditch. Jimmy's car. McGee jumped down into the ditch beside Melody. Who was desperately trying to free Jimmy from the vehicle. McGee jumped into the ditch beside Melody. Just as she kicked in the windshield and started to pull Jimmy out of his seat.<p>

"You know that's how Delilah ended up in a chair." McGee commented.

"Yeah well Jimmy has a baby and if I can help it. I would prefer she grew up with a paralyzed father than a dead one." Melody explained.

"I know I am just warning you." McGee replied.

"Well help me get him up on the side of the road and then call an ambulance." Melody ordered.

"Of course." McGee replied.

* * *

><p>McGee grabbed Jimmy by the legs while Melody held him under the shoulders. He could imagine the damage they were doing to Jimmy. He remembered Delilah's accident their Junior year at MIT. She was driving home from a party. The girl she was with was driving way too fast. According to Delilah she was trying to get her sister who was still in high school home before her curfew and they went of the road and flipped the car. A good Samaritan stopped to help and dragged Delilah out of the car since she was unconscious and the other girls were too upset to help. McGee shook his head and tried to hide his fear. Melody was right it would be better if Jimmy to be paralyzed than dead. He set Jimmy down on the sidewalk and took out his phone while Melody started attending to their injured friend. He called 911, gave the dispatcher the information on Jimmy and the address of the convenience store.<p>

"How long did they say it would take?" Melody sniffed.

"Between ten and fifteen minutes." McGee replied placing his hand on Melody's shoulder.

"I don't think Jimmy will last that long." Melody replied.

"He'll be OK." McGee assured.

"McGee" Melody squeaked.

"What is it Mel?" McGee asked.

"Who's going to tell Ducky?" Melody questioned.

* * *

><p>Tony gulped down the sandwich Gibbs had made for him. He could almost guarantee that it would end up coming up but he also knew that if he didn't eat Gibbs would freak-out. The last thing he needed was Gibbs panicking and rushing him to the hospital or assuming he was suicidal. Admittedly the idea had crossed his mind. He was sure that his son was dead and Jeanne would kill Melody and his other teammates too. He thought it would be best if he just ended it. Except suicide was near impossible. Since Gibbs had not left him alone since they left HQ. Gibbs had even stood outside of the bathroom while he relieved himself. He heard Gibbs' phone ring across the table. Gibbs eyed him and then answered. Tony was kind of glad that Gibbs didn't even leave for his phone call. On the off-chance Andrew was still alive Tony wanted to be around for him.<p>

"Hello?"

"What?"

"Calm down Ducky."

"Yes we will be right there."

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Tony asked as Gibbs hung up.<p>

"That was Ducky." Gibbs replied.

"I gathered that much." Tony muttered.

"Tony, Jimmy was in a serious car accident." Gibbs replied.

"Is he OK?" Tony asked.

"No, he is alive. Melody and McGee found him and got him out of the car but he wasn't breathing when the ambulance arrived. Ducky didn't know the exact extent of the injuries yet but he said that by the doctors tone. He is expecting bad news." Gibbs explained.

"First Andrew now Jimmy? What about Breena? I mean she is probably to sick to go to the hospital and baby Victoria. She may never know her daddy." Tony sobbed.

"Let's just get to the hospital." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Breena could barely sit up but when she got the call that Jimmy had been severely injured in a car accident. She insisted that Ducky pick her up and take her to the hospital. She had tossed some clothes on. Not caring that they were dirty sweat pants and Jimmy's t-shirt. She just wanted to get to the hospital. When Jimmy didn't show up. She had called her dad to take care of Tori. So he was there to watch her instead of Breena dragging her to the hospital. Ducky picked her up and rushed her to the hospital. They waited for two hellish hours with no news. Before the door opened and a surgeon walked out. He was covered in blood and was struggling to hide his fear.<p>

"Family of James Palmer?" The surgeon asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Jimmy be OK? What about Andrew? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Ghosts

Tony reached over and grabbed Breena's hand. She turned her head and looked into Tony's emerald-green eyes. It was obvious the doctor had bad news. Bad news that neither of them were ready to face. Not when they were still struggling with the deaths of Tori and her unborn baby. The family had been through so much already. Now Andrew was missing and Jimmy was badly hurt.

"That's us." Breena replied pointing to Tony.

"What about the rest of them?" The doctor asked.

"They are family too just not immediate." Tony replied.

"They can stay. There is nothing confidential." The doctor replied.

"How is he?" Breena asked.

"I am sorry but we lost him." The doctor apologized.

"No" Breena gasped.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"He started hemorrhaging on the operating table. We did our best to stop it but he went into cardiac arrest. We were unable to revive him." The doctor explained.

"Jimmy!" Breena sobbed.

"Is there anyway we could see him?" Tony asked.

"We will move him to a private room and you may all come and say goodbye." The doctor replied.

"Thank you doctor. I know you did all you could." Breena replied.

"We appreciate it we really do." Tony added.

* * *

><p>Melody looked up from her computer. She just wanted to go home and forget this day. She couldn't even wait for news on Jimmy at the hospital. She and McGee had to try find Andrew DiNozzo. Tony was too close to the case and Gibbs was too far into Papa Bear Mode to be an affective agent. The elevator dinged and McGee returned from his break. He was talking on his phone and Melody could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong, very wrong. He hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket.<p>

"Melody" McGee croaked.

"What's wrong McGee?" Melody asked.

"That was Boss. Jimmy's out of surgery." McGee replied.

"How is he?" Melody questioned.

"He's gone." McGee squeaked.

"Gone?" Melody asked.

"Deceased, passed on, expired, dead. Jimmy is dead!" McGee cried.

"Are you sure? I mean sometimes they can revive them?" Melody asked.

"They already tried! He's gone!" McGee cried.

"Oh no. No. No" Melody sobbed.

"Boss said we could take a break and go to the hospital to say goodbye." McGee replied.

"Go ahead." Melody replied.

"You not coming?" McGee asked.

"I can't McGee. I have to find Andrew. Tony and Breena have lost too much. I can't let him die because I am mourning. I will say goodbye here or at the funeral home when Andrew is home." Melody replied.

"If your sure." McGee replied tuning to leave.

* * *

><p>Andrew DiNozzo blinked his eyes. The last thing he remembered was Jeanne dragging him out of the school. She had tossed him in her trunk and sped down the road with him thumping around in the backseat. She had stalked Jimmy as he left NCIS to go home and take care of Breena. She had shot Jimmy in the shoulder and he had lost control him his car. He flipped his car over the ditch. She had stopped only long enough to mock Jimmy for his pain. The door to the tiny unlit room Jeanne was keeping Andrew in flung open and Jeanne stormed inside.<p>

"Oh you're awake." Jeanne sighed.

"Let me go." Andrew begged.

"Oh I am sorry but I can't." Jeanne smirked.

"Why not?" Andrew asked.

"Because if I let you go your daddy will never love me and then he will be alone and sad forever. Don't you want your daddy to be happy?" Jeanne asked.

"Well yes but not like this!" Andrew cried.

* * *

><p>Tony wrapped his arm around Breena. She was slumped over in her seat. They had left the hospital an hour before. Gibbs had brought them back to NCIS. As they waited Ducky was performing his young assistant's autopsy and the rest of Tony's team were frantically searching for Andrew. Much to the chagrin of everybody. They kept coming up short. They had no witnesses or even any real proof that Jeanne had kidnapped Andrew. McGee had taken time to go to the hospital. To say one last goodbye to Jimmy and get some dinner but Melody refused to stop. Gibbs was growing increasingly more concerned for his female agent. He had been in the game long enough to know. It was never good when an agent got top caught up in any case.<p>

"I can't believe my Jimmy's gone." Breena sobbed.

"I...I know he was like a baby brother to me." Tony sniffed.

"I will never love anyone the way I loved him." Breena replied.

"I felt the same way about Tori." Tony admitted.

"Do you still feel that way?" Breena asked.

"Not really but it's been a year and a half." Tony replied.

"What about Tori? What about when she asks about her daddy?" Breena questioned.

"When she is really young tell her he was killed in a car accident. When he gets a little older tell her the whole story." Tony explained.

"Who would shoot my Jimmy?" Breena asked.

"I don't know but hopefully the LEO's will be able to figure it out." Tony replied.

"What if Jeanne did it? I mean she took Andrew." Breena asked.

"I didn't think about that!" Tony gasped.

"Go tell Gibbs that it could be her!" Breena cried.

"On it!" Tony called.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Andrew woke up again. This time he was awakened by Jeanne opening the door. She tossed him a bottle of water, tin of expired tuna, and pack of stale cracker. Andrew pulled himself up. While Jeanne mocked him and told him of her plans to kill him. Finally Andrew had enough. He picked up the can of tuna and thrust it at Jeanne. She crumpled to the ground unconscious and Andrew ran out the door. He ran out the front door and down the street. He kept running until he saw an elderly man walking alone towards him.<p>

"Hey little guy what are you doing out so late?" The old man asked.

"I am lost I need to find my daddy." Andrew replied.

"What is your name?" The old man asked.

"Andrew DiNozzo" Andrew replied.

"Well I am Jack Gibbs and I think I can help you." Jack replied.

"You know my daddy?" Andrew asked.

"No but I can help you get back to NCIS. Just come with me." Jack explained.

"How did you know that my daddy works for NCIS?" Andrew asked.

"You will understand when you are older." Jack replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Heading Home

Tony watched his teammates work. They were still frantically searching for his son. He wished that he could help them but Gibbs was right. He wasn't in any condition even to do desk duty. He couldn't think even close to straight. He couldn't exactly leave Breena either. She seemed to have aged forty or fifty years since she found out that Jimmy had died. Tony was faring much better considering just hours before he found out his brother-in-law had been killed. He had found out that his son had been kidnapped by the same psychotic bitch who had killed his wife.

"Tony? Are you OK?" McGee asked.

"Jeanne" Tony sighed.

"We still haven't found her I am sorry." McGee apologized.

"Breena thinks, she killed Jimmy." Tony explained.

"There was bullet hole in his chest and the windshield was shot out." Melody replied.

"Has Abby looked at the bullet yet?" Tony asked.

"No" McGee replied.

"I will call her." Melody volunteered.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"Tony?!" Gibbs called.

"What is it Boss?" Tony asked.

"Come on we are going home." Tony replied.

"Boss they haven't found Andrew yet." Tony argued.

"I know Tony but you need rest." Gibbs replied.

"I don't think I can sleep." Tony replied.

"Well my place is more comfortable than the office." Gibbs offered.

"I just want to be here when they find Andrew." Tony explained.

"Well even after we find him we are going to have to go and pick up from wherever Jeanne is keeping him. We will call Gibbs before we leave and you can be here waiting." Melody explained.

"Yeah Tony go and get some rest." McGee replied.

"What about Breena?" Tony asked.

"She is coming with us. We just have to pick Tori up from Ed's real quick." Gibbs explained.

"Tori" Tony rasped.

"I am glad she is too young to know what is going on." Gibbs replied.

"The last thing Jimmy said to me was how she couldn't wait to hold her when he got home and how he already wanted to try for another one but, Breena wanted to wait at least another year." Tony explained.

* * *

><p>The lights in the parking garage were almost blinding to Tony. He could barely walk but Breena was putting her full weight on Gibbs and still struggling to stand. Part of him wondered if it was really such a good idea for her to have Tori tonight but he knew that she needed to cling to the last piece of Jimmy she had left. If Andrew were here he would probably struggle to let him go.<p>

"Jimmy" Breena sobbed.

"I know he was a good kid and you two were so sweet together." Gibbs explained.

"We were supposed to have forever then he dies in such a horrible, cruel, and painful way. He wanted a big family and now he's just gone." Breena sobbed.

"Oh My God, Andrew!" Tony cried.

"I know Tony this day was unnecessarily tragic." Gibbs replied.

"No! Andrew!" Tony cried running across the parking garage.

"TONY! DON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID!" Gibbs cried chasing after his son.

* * *

><p>Gibbs took off running after his agent. He knew that Tony was out of it and in a lot of pain but he didn't think he would be suicidal. He wished that his knees weren't so beat up and he could run as fast as he used to. He was six or seven feet from the ledge when he noticed that Tony was on his knees. He came to a stop and started to kneel beside the younger man hoping he would accept his console. He saw what Tony was looking down at and his heart stopped and then started to race.<p>

"Is that Andrew?" Gibbs gasped.

"Yeah but he's hurt." Tony replied.

"How bad?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know." Tony replied.

"Don't move him or even pick him up. I am going to get Ducky." Gibbs ordered.

"Ducky? What's going o... Oh My God!" Breena gasped as she came up behind Tony and Gibbs.

"My baby is back." Tony replied.

"Breena wait here with Tony and Andrew." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs tore down stairs to autopsy. Taking each stair two at a time. He was going to be regretting all this running and jumping in the morning but right now his grandson needed him. He was charging into the morgue. Just as Ducky was locking up and preparing to go home. The old doctor looked so worn out and broken.<p>

"Ducky" Gibbs called.

"What can I do for you Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"I know you are tired and just want to go home but I need your help now." Gibbs replied.

"Is it Breena? Does she need me? I am terribly sorry that I didn't offer to take her home with me but I do not think I will be in any condition to console." Ducky explained.

"Breena understands your house has too many memories of Jimmy anyway." Gibbs replied.

"That it does but if Breena is well. Why on Earth did you come and get me?" Ducky questioned.

"Andrew's back." Gibbs replied.

"Timothy and Melody found him?" Ducky asked.

"No he's here. He just showed up but he is hurt." Gibbs explained.

"You didn't leave him alone did you?" Ducky questioned.

"No Tony and Breena are with him." Gibbs assured.

* * *

><p>Ducky followed Gibbs back up to the parking garage. He could not believe what he had just been told. Andrew was back and hopefully safe and sound. NCIS had lost enough that day with Jimmy. They didn't need to lose a young child as well as a new father. Especially considering the two came from the same biological family. They got to the garage and found Tony kneeling over his son with Breena standing behind them. Ducky rushed over, knelt beside the two DiNozzo men, and began to inspect the boy.<p>

"How is he?" Tony asked.

"He seems to have been hit by a car. I don't think it is too serious but it is bad enough that I am not able to treat him on my own." Ducky explained.

"Oh Andy." Tony whispered.

"Daddy?" Andrew asked weakly.

"Andy? Are you OK?" Tony asked.

"Hurt everywhere." Andrew replied.

"We'll get you taken care of." Gibbs assured.

"Andy how did you get back here?" Tony asked.

"I knocked Jeanne out and ran. Until I found Jack then he drove me here." Andrew explained.

"Jack who?" Tony asked. He wanted to track down and personally thank the man who had saved his son.

"Jack Gibbs" Andrew replied.

"Did you say Jack Gibbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Andrew replied.

"That's crazy" Gibbs gasped.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Jack Gibbs was my father's name." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah so maybe he popped by for a surprise. I wonder where he is now." Tony replied.

"Tony my dad died last year." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reminder this story takes place in fall of 2015 and Tony has only been with NCIS since the Summer of 2014 after Jack had died. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. The End

Tony rode in the ambulance with Andrew. While Gibbs and Breena followed behind and Melody stayed behind to help McGee track down Jeanne. Andrew remained awake through the drive to the hospital. Which the paramedics took as a good sign. Still Tony made sure to keep his son talking. Upon arrival at the hospital, Andrew was rushed back for tests. Leaving Tony to sit and wait. A few minutes later Gibbs arrived with Breena.

"You heard anything yet DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"They said it was good I kept him talking in the ambulance." Tony replied.

"I am sure he is just fine." Breena assured.

"I hope so but I don't know maybe his luck has run out." Tony replied.

"Try to be optimistic." Gibbs replied.

"Tori always was the positive one in our relationship." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs placed his arm around Tony's shoulders. Breena had stepped out to get some air and call Ed to check on Tori. Tony held his head in his hands. He tried to hide it but Gibbs could tell he was crying. Andrew was probably fine but that was hard to tell a kid who had already lost one child and his wife. After a while Breena returned and took a seat on the other side of Tony. Another half-hour later a doctor entered the room and approached the group.<p>

"I am looking for Andrew DiNozzo's parents." The doctor called.

"I am his father." Tony replied.

"Who are these people?" The doctor asked.

"His aunt and grandfather." Tony replied..

"OK well anyway I am Dr. Miller. Andrew is a very lucky boy. He managed to escape with no broken bones only a lot of bumps and bruises and a mild concussion. I would still like it if he stayed overnight but he should be free to go home with you in the morning." Dr. Miller explained.

"May I see him?" Tony asked.

"Yes but it is after visiting hours so it will have to be brief." Dr. Miller explained.

"Can I go back too?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course but like I said keep it brief." Dr. Miller replied.

"Thank you so much doctor." Gibbs replied.

"Would you like to go back as well?" Dr. Miller asked Breena.

"I can't I was sick today. I am feeling better now but I don't want to spread any germs to the poor little guy." Breena replied.

"Very well. You two may come back with me." Dr. Miller replied signaling for Gibbs and Tony to follow him.

* * *

><p>Andrew perked up when he saw Tony and Gibbs walk into the room. Tony took the seat closest to his son. While Gibbs took the chair on the other side of the bed closer to the window. Both men were relieved to see that the small boy was awake. Tony was hoping that his son would talk to him about the Jack Gibbs who had taken him home. His biggest concern was that somebody had used the name Jack Gibbs to get to Andrew. He had escaped Jeanne but for all he knew she had goons everywhere.<p>

"Hi Daddy!" Andrew cried.

"Hi Andy I am glad you are OK." Tony replied.

"Me too when can I go home?" Andrew asked.

"Tomorrow, they want to keep an eye on you tonight." Tony explained

"Can you stay with me?" Andrew asked.

"They don't typically like people to stay with patients overnight but I will be right down the hall if you need me." Tony replied.

"OK" Andrew replied.

"Andrew your dad and I have to leave soon but before we go. I need to ask you a couple of questions real quick. Are you up for that?" Gibbs asked.

"What kind of questions?" Andrew asked.

"Can you describe the old man who brought you back to NCIS?" Gibbs asked.

"He looked a little like you that's why I went with him but he was fatter and his hair was while. He was a little shorter but he was very nice. He had jeans and a plaid shirt on." Andrew explained.

"Where did he go after he dropped you off?" Tony asked.

"I don't know he let me out of the car and turned to go and find you. I turned right back around because I remembered that I had forgotten to thank him but he was already gone." Andrew explained.

"Can you tell me what his car looked like?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah it was a white truck that was really beat up and smelled bad. It was a little like yours Grandpa Gibbs but it had four doors instead of two." Andrew explained.

"Thank you so much Andrew that is all we need to know." Tony replied.

"Is grandpa Gibbs OK?" Andrew asked noticing that the silver-haired man had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah he is just tired." Tony assured.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Tony and Gibbs were kicked out of Andrew's room. Tony was going to sleep in the waiting room in case his son needed him but Gibbs was going to take Breena home and check on things back at the office.<p>

"How did it go?" Breena asked.

"Pretty good." Tony replied.

"Do you know who brought Andrew back?" Breena asked.

"An angel." Gibbs replied voice cracking.

* * *

><p>Much to her chagrin Gibbs and McGee had forced Melody to go home and get some rest. McGee had already left to go home to his family. All that was left was night security and a few other people. The parking garage was dark. So Gibbs being a gentlemen was walking her back to her car. She had just gotten to her car when out of the corner of her eye. She saw a figure lurking in the shadows. Suddenly a bullet whizzed past narrowly avoiding Gibbs. Melody reached for her gun and shot. The figure crumpled to the floor. She and Gibbs rushed over it was Jeanne. She was dead. Tony's hell was finally over.<p>

"Are you OK?" Gibbs asked knowing that Melody hated to kill people.

"I am fine after all she put Tony and Andrew through. I would put ten bullets in her." Melody scoffed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jeanne is finally dead but- is it really over? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. The Day After

The nightmare was finally over, Jeanne was dead. Tony and Andrew were finally free from her reign of terror. Tony was finally free to date Melody and Andrew could finally have a semi-normal childhood. Still Tony couldn't forget that his wife and brother-in-law had lost their lives to that monster. If they had gotten her just one day sooner. Jimmy would still be alive. He would be at home taking care of Breena and Tori instead of lying in one of Ducky's drawers waiting for somebody from the funeral home to come and take him to be prepared for his funeral. Tony was lost in thought by his son's hospital bed. He had gotten his wish that nightmare was finally over but at the cost of his best friend. Suddenly Andrew sat up in his bed.

"Daddy?" Andrew asked.

"What is it son?" Tony asked.

"What if Jeanne hurts me again?" Andrew asked.

"No she can never hurt you again. She is dead." Tony replied.

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Good now do I get to go home soon?" Andrew asked.

"Yes the doctor just has to check you out one more time and I have to fill-out some paper-work and then you will be free to go home." Tony explained.

"Good" Andrew replied.

"I know." Tony replied.

"Why are you sad?" Andrew asked.

"I was going to wait until you got out of the hospital but I have some really sad news for you. You Uncle Jimmy died yesterday. I am so sorry." Tony explained.

"What happened?" Andrew asked.

"He got in a really bad car-accident. I am sorry." Tony replied.

"What about Aunt Breena and Cousin Tori?" Andrew asked.

"They are OK, Uncle Jimmy was the only one in the car." Tony assured.

"Can we go check on them when I get out?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know Aunt Breena was pretty sick yesterday." Tony replied.

"If she's better can we go over?" Andrew asked.

"Only if Aunt Breena is emotionally up to it." Tony replied.

"OK" Andrew replied.

* * *

><p>Melody stood over Tony's desk. She was still in shock over the events of the past twenty-four hours. Finding Jimmy's crashed car in the ditch on the way back from Andrew's school after his kidnapping. Working so hard to find Jeanne, getting the news that Jimmy was dead, Tony finding Andrew in the parking garage. Herself shooting Jeanne in that same garage. For the first time in weeks when she went home last night. She was free of protection detail and the feeling that she always needed to look over her shoulder constantly. If Jeanne were any other criminal. She would have needed to make a trip to Gibbs's basement to deal with killing somebody but Jeanne had tormented her, Tony, and Andrew so much. She didn't feel the least bit guilty. She hoped that now that Jeanne was gone forever, Tony would still be interested in dating her.<p>

"Hi Melody." McGee greeted.

"Hey McGee." Melody replied.

"Gibbs told me what happened last night. How you holding up?" McGee asked.

"OK, I mean killing always shakes me up but after she killed one of our own." Melody replied.

"Poor Jimmy" McGee sighed.

"I know. He was like my best friend when I started here. Everybody was still so shaken up by Kate that they had a hard time accepting me. Even you were slow to come around but Jimmy. He warmed up right away and now he's just gone." Melody rambled.

"I still remember when he first came to NCIS. He was just a nineteen year old kid. A lot like me at that age actually." McGee replied.

"He was such a sweet, silly, guy and now he's just gone." Melody replied.

"I know I mean Jimmy is the last one of us you'd expect to get killed in some crazy act of revenge. Even Ducky is more likely." McGee rambled.

"I know and now poor Tori doesn't have a father and Breena is a widow." Melody sighed.

"Has anyone heard from Breena today?" McGee questioned.

"No, Gibbs tried to call her earlier but she was in bed sick again. So Ducky is helping Ed make arrangements." Melody explained.

"Poor Ducky I can't imagine how he must be feeling." McGee commented.

"I know they were so close." Melody replied.

"They were, Ducky liked Gerald and all the other assistants he had over the years but Jimmy will always be his favorite." McGee explained.

"How will we get over him?" Melody asked.

"We won't but with time it will get easier." McGee replied.

"I hope so." Melody sobbed.

* * *

><p>Breena peeked at the clock beside her bed. One thirty, she had slept all day. She still felt terrible and she just wanted Jimmy to be there worrying about her. Instead of. She couldn't even think of the d word. Her Jimmy couldn't be dead it had to be some twisted mistake or maybe she was so sick and this was a horrible fever dream. She heard Tori screaming across the hall. She sat up and instantly the room was spinning. She fell back onto the bed. Only to have to pick up the bucket beside her bed and get sick. She hoped that whatever was wrong with her would be gone in time for Jimmy's funeral. She didn't want to have to miss her husbands funeral because she was sick. The door to her room opened and her dad walked in holding a screaming Tori.<p>

"I am sorry dad. I will take her and then help you and Ducky make arrangements." Breena apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Ducky and I have been handling her and as for the arrangements. We have almost everything in order. We just have to make a few more calls." Ed assured.

"Thanks I hate being so lazy but I feel terrible." Breena apologized.

"You aren't lazy you are sick." Ed replied.

"I know I just hope I feel bettering time for Jimmy's funeral." Breena replied.

"About that you have an appointment with Dr. James tomorrow at one." Ed replied.

"I don't need a doctor." Breena argued.

"Honey you have been sick for over a week. I am really worried. What if this is something serious and if left untreated it becomes fatal? That wouldn't be fair to Tori." Ed questioned.

"I guess you're right." Breena replied.

"Yes I am but I just hope that she can get you feeling better soon." Ed replied.

"I know I haven't felt this bad since I was... Oh my God." Breena gasped.

"Since when?" Ed asked.

"S...Since I was pregnant with Tori." Breena sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is Breena pregnant again? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Decisions

**Warning: This chapter contains a character contemplating abortion. If that is a sensitive subject for you please skip this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jimmy Palmer was to be buried four days later. Tony had his black suit dry cleaned. The same one he had worn to Tori's funeral. Which brought up another issue. He had buried the boy he thought was Andrew in his suit and given most of his other clothes away. Luckily McGee had an old suit that Justin had worn to his adoption hearings. The night before the funeral Tony left the suits hanging in his room. His hung on the door and Andrew's hung on the door to the master bath. Andrew was taking the death of Jimmy harder than Tony expected. He was a smart boy maybe a little too smart and had always known how permanent death was. Ever since he found out that his Uncle Jimmy was dead. Andrew had barely spoken. Around the second day he started to ask Tony the standard questions that young children asked after a loved one died. Tony tried his best to answer them but, his mind was elsewhere. He was missing Jimmy pretty badly himself and more importantly nobody had heard from Breena since the day Jimmy died. All the knew was what Ducky had reported back from Ed, the day after Jimmy died. She was still really sick and unable to get out of bed. What if she was dying? What would happen to Tori if she did? He loved the little girl but he was so busy with Andrew and NCIS. He wasn't sure he could handle a baby. He shouldn't be thinking like that, Breena was going to be just fine. She had to be she just had to be. The morning of the funeral his bedroom door opened and Andrew walked in carrying his teddy bear, close to his chest.<p>

"Andy bear what is it?" Tony asked.

"Is today, Uncle Jimmy's funeral?" Andrew asked.

"Yes it is." Tony replied.

"Is Cousin Tori sad?" Andrew asked.

"She is too young to understand." Tony replied.

"So she won't remember Uncle Jimmy, will she?" Andrew asked.

"I'm afraid not, Buddy." Tony replied.

"We should do something so that she can know him when she is older. Even though he won't really be there for her to know." Andrew explained.

"Like a memory book?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Andrew replied.

"I think we can do that but now I want you to go back to sleep for a while. It is only five thirty in the morning." Tony yawned.

"Can, Gunny and I sleep in here?" Andrew asked.

"Gunny? Did you name him after Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Yes I did." Andrew replied.

"OK well you and Gunny are more than welcome to sleep in here. Of course that would be OK even if he weren't named for Gibbs." Tony explained.

"Thanks, daddy" Andrew replied climbing into bed with Tony.

"It's no problem Andy, I love you." Tony replied pulling his son close.

* * *

><p>It was official Breena Slater was pregnant with her second child. She had gotten the news two days earlier but it hadn't really sunk in until now. It had happened four weeks earlier, Ed had taken Tori for the night. She had forgotten to take her birth control pill and Jimmy had accidentally left his condoms in his desk at work. They knew it wasn't a good idea to have unprotected sex but they had let passion take control and now Breena was carrying the child of a dead man. She didn't know what she was going to do. It was still early and the risk of miscarriage was pretty high. Maybe that would be for the best. Her pregnancy with Tori had been rough. Not horrific or life threatening but it was a far cry from an easy pregnancy. At least she'd had her Jimmy to help her through it but now he was gone and she had a four-month old who needed her. It was early enough that she still had the option of getting an abortion but did she really want to get rid of the last child Jimmy Palmer would ever give her? She heard somebody knocking on the front door. It was six in the morning on the day of her husbands funeral. She got up off the couch, walked to the door, and looked through the peephole. Gibbs was standing on the other side. She slowly answered it and was quickly pulled into a gentle hug.<p>

"Gibbs its six in the morning." Breena yawned.

"I just wanted to check on you." Gibbs replied.

"Oh thanks, I was pretty sick but I am fine now." Breena lied unfortunately right then was when her stomach decided to go crazy before sending it's contents upwards and emptying itself all over herself and Gibbs.

"You don't seem OK." Gibbs commented.

"Who am I kidding. I am not OK." Breena sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I am pregnant!" Breena cried.

"Oh, did Jimmy know?" Gibbs asked.

"No I just found out a couple of days ago." Breena replied.

"Oh" Gibbs replied.

"I don't know what to do! I had a hard time with Tori but at least I had Jimmy to help me. Now he is gone and I have a baby who needs me." Breena sobbed.

"Are you considering terminating the pregnancy?" Gibbs asked.

"Right now it seems like the best option but then I would be killing the last baby I will ever have with Jimmy." Breena explained.

"Look you still have a few weeks to decide. Right now you are really vulnerable and don't have the capacity to make even minor decisions and this is one of the biggest choices a woman can make in her life." Gibbs explained.

"If I do decide to get an abortion. I am going to need a ride to the clinic and my dad is very religious. Would you take me?" Breena asked.

"Does your dad know you are pregnant? Because I will not go behind somebody's back in a situation like this." Gibbs asked.

"You are the first I have told." Breena replied.

"Then I will take you." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It will be a while before Breena makes her decision. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Final Choice

Tony took two weeks off from work after Jimmy's death and funeral. Andrew only took off from school until after Jimmy's funeral. Tony knew he just wanted to get his life back to normal as fast as possible. He hadn't brought up the kidnapping or his uncle's death but he seemed to have trouble sleeping and tended to cling to Tony a lot. Tony was just glad that the nightmare was finally over. Jeanne was dead and she couldn't torment his family anymore. He could finally work on rebuilding his life and moving on to the next chapter of his life. He had a date with Melody for the following Friday. Gibbs had volunteered to take Andy for the night. So that Melody and him could enjoy their date. Without having to worry a child. Andy had always liked Melody and he knew how lonely his dad had been since his mom and baby sister were killed. He also knew that while Melody could become his step-mom one day. She would never replace his birth mother. So it didn't take a lot of convincing from Tony to get him to agree to the plan. He was really hoping that the relationship would work our because he just wanted something stable and a good step-mother for his son. Dating was going to hard this time around because now he had a child to worry about.

"Andrew! Wake up! I am going back to work today! So we have to leave early!" Tony called.

"I'm up." Andrew replied.

"Good now get dressed, breakfast is waiting." Tony replied.

"OK" Andrew replied.

"I have to go to your Aunt Breena's tonight. So Delilah is going to get you from school." Tony said.

"I haven't seen Aunt Breena since Uncle Jimmy's funeral. Can I go with you instead?" Andrew asked.

"It isn't really going to be a fun visit. Your Aunt Breena, Grandpa Gibbs, and I are going to talk about some grown up stuff." Tony replied.

"Like what?" Andrew asked.

"Just some grown up stuff. Now go get ready." Tony replied. He hated to lie to and keep stuff from his son but he didn't want Andrew to know that his aunt was considering getting an abortion.

* * *

><p>Tony dropped Andrew off at school and then headed to his first day back at work. It was going to be strange to go to NCIS and not have Jimmy down in autopsy. If Andrew didn't need the stability and he didn't love his other co-workers so much. He doubted he would be able to return to that job. According to Gibbs, Ducky was having a hard time as well. Everybody was struggling but Tony and Ducky were taking it the hardest, they were the closest to Jimmy. At least Tony could take as long as he needed Ducky was needed back after only a week. Though he had considered retirement for a few weeks before Jimmy's demise. Tony was hoping the old doctor would stick around a little longer. NCIS had taken enough of a hit with the loss of Jimmy. Tony pulled into his parking space, got out of his car, walked inside, went through security, and rode the elevator up to the squad room. The door slid open and he was surprised to see his teammates, Abby, and Ducky waiting for him.<p>

"Welcome back DiNozzo!" Gibbs cried.

"Welcome back Tony! We are so glad you came back to us! We all miss Jimmy loads too!" Abby cried.

"Welcome back Tony, we missed you," McGee added.

"We are thrilled you came back Anthony and we are missing Mr. Palmer as well but with you back our family is mending." Ducky stated.

"I am so glad you are back Tony. We missed you." Melody finished.

* * *

><p>The work day ended a little after five that day. Gibbs and Tony quietly excused themselves after Gibbs dismissed the team. Breena had called them the day before and said that she needed to make a decision about her pregnancy. Personally Tony was hoping that Breena would decide to keep the baby. He wanted another niece or nephew from Jimmy but he knew that it was Breena's body and not his own.<p>

"What do you think Breena will decide?" Tony asked.

"I don't know but whatever she decides we have to do we have to support her." Gibbs replied.

"What do you want to do?" Tony asked.

"Personally I think she should keep it. Ever since Kelly died any loss of a child even if it was unborn and too small to survive. Is hard for me to deal with." Gibbs explained.

"I just hope that she keeps it because I want another Jimmy baby." Tony replied.

"OK but don't push anything on her. She is very vulnerable right now and saying the wrong thing could make her resent us." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Breena had left work early and was now waiting for Tony and Gibbs to arrive. She hated feeling this way but everything was so topsy-turvy since Jimmy died. She didn't think she could handle a pregnancy and a child under one. She was so emotional and drained already and the pregnancy would only make things worse as it progressed. Still it was a child, a human life, that she would be taking away. At long last she heard Gibbs and Tony pull up. A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Breena called for them to come in, a while later Gibbs and Tony were on either side of her on the couch.<p>

"How far along are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Seven weeks now." Breena replied.

"Have you had an appointment yet?" Tony asked.

"No but I need to either make one with an OBGYN or arrange one at the clinic." Breena replied.

"What is your heart saying?" Gibbs asked.

"I want this baby so bad and I know that I would love it with all my heart. It is the last piece of Jimmy I have left after all and he did want more children but my head knows that I cannot do this alone. Being pregnant and having a baby. I am so emotionally drained and fragile already." Breena explained.

"You know you won't be alone." Tony commented.

"I won't?" Breena asked.

"Not at all I promised Jimmy that if anything happened to him I would take care of you and besides me you will have your dad and the rest of us from NCIS." Tony assured.

"You are always family when you work with us." Gibbs added.

"If you are sure, then I am going to keep it. Thank you for talking me out of doing something I would have regretted." Breena replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Breena is keeping the baby. I am thinking she has a son this time James Junior. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. SWAK

Andrew woke up with a bad cold the morning of Tony's big date with Melody. To his relief Gibbs was still willing to take Andrew for the night. So the date could still happen. Unfortunately with a fever and nausea the child could not go to school or daycare that day. Luckily Abby volunteered to baby-sit him at the office for the day. As much as he loved everybody back at the Baltimore precinct. They would have never been this helpful. He would have been stuck taking a sick day and if he couldn't get a sitter that night he would be forced to cancel the date. Tony got himself dressed and changed Andrew into some fresh pajamas. Since he had sweat so much in the ones he wore to bed the night before. He grabbed Andy's overnight bag and packed his blanket, pillow-case, a third pair of PJ's, and Andy's teddy-bear. Andrew and him had tooth-brushes and tooth-paste at Gibbs's place already.

"Are you sure you feel like staying with Grandpa Gibbs tonight?" Tony asked.

"I don't mind. I want to you to marry, Melody." Andrew replied.

"Well I can't promise I will marry her and if you really feel bad speak up and I will cancel on her. So I can stay home and take care of you." Tony explained.

"I will." Andrew assured.

"That's my boy." Tony replied stroking his son's hair.

* * *

><p>Abby was in the middle of getting her office set up for Andrew. So Tony carried his son up to the bullpen for a few minutes. Gibbs was comparing notes with Balboa about a suspect that Balboa's team was hunting. Who bore many similarities to a killer Gibbs's team battled years ago back when Gibbs was just a Probie and Melody and McGee were finishing off the paperwork the team had worked over the past few days. Tony walked to his desk and lay Andrew down on the floor beside it. He looked down at the desk and found a small white envelope sealed with a kiss using red lipstick. The lips were a little too full to be Melody's but he had seen a pair of plastic lips on her death that looked a lot like this. So he didn't even thank about ripping the envelope open. Big mistake. A fine white powder sprayed out of the envelope when he blew. To make things worse Andrew jumped up and breathed in most of the powder.<p>

"Tony?" McGee asked nervously.

"This isn't happening!" Melody cried.

"Dammit!" Gibbs yelled rushing over and dumping water on Tony and Andrew's heads/

"Daddy? What's going on?" Andrew asked.

"I just made a stupid mistake buddy." Tony replied.

"McGee! Melody! Tony! Andrew! Hazmat shower now!" Gibbs barked.

"Why do we have to have showers?" I just had one?" Andrew asked.

"The powder I blew on us now come on." Tony replied grabbing his son's hand.

"OK" Andrew replied.

* * *

><p>Tony helped Andrew get cleaned off in the hazmat shower before focusing on getting himself clean. He could hear Gibbs and McGee talking in the two showers to his right about how they were pretty sure it was just honey dust. Tony hoped that was true but he was really doubting that it was. It didn't smell like honey dust or make his skin shinny. It smelled powdery and left a white powder on him and Andrew. After the shower Gibbs tossed everybody robes to put on. Tony, Andrew, and Melody would all have to go to Bethesda since they had been closest to the dust but Gibbs and McGee could stay back and try and figure out who had sent the powder.<p>

"Why do we have to go to the hospital?" Andrew asked.

"Because the powder I got on us may be something that could make us sick so we have to get some tests done." Tony explained.

"But I am already sick." Andrew commented.

"I know and I hope you don't get sicker because of me." Tony sighed.

* * *

><p>Tony, Melody, and Andrew were locked away in an isolation room at Bethesda. Tony wanted to spend the whole day with Melody but not like this. Not in a hospital room possibly infected by anthrax or some other horrific toxin. What if he was sick? What if he died what would happen to Andrew? What if Andrew was sick? He had already lost the boy once. He couldn't go through that again. Not forever, not for real. Andrew was asleep on the little bed between Tony and Melody. Tony hoped that he would wake up and end to the news that everything was just fine.<p>

"What you thinking about?" Melody asked.

"What the hell that powder was. What will happen to my boy if I die from it. What will happen to me if I lose my boy to it. You?" Tony replied.

"Hoping Gibbs and McGee are right and it was just honey dust." Melody replied.

"Grow up Melody. It was something bad. Something bad that I exposed us to because I thought it was a romantic gesture." Tony explained.

"I am now regretting not saying the letter was there when I came in sooner. Of course McGee could have spoken up." Melody replied.

"McGee, man I hope that him and Gibbs are OK." Tony sighed.

"They should be." Melody assured.

"Duck-Man said he would get them tested for whatever that was once we find out." Tony explained.

"I am sure it is nothing now let's let Andrew sleep." Melody whispered.

"I may try and catch a few Z's myself." Tony replied hoping sleep would be a distraction.

* * *

><p>Back at NCIS Gibbs, Abby, and McGee were all gathered around Abby's lab. Waiting for the analysis to come back. At long last the machine dinged and everybody stood back so Abby could see her screen. Abby gasped and dropped her caf-pow. The beverage fell to the floor splattering up in what felt like slow motion.<p>

"What is it Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Is it bad?" McGee asked.

"Really, really bad." Abby confirmed.

"What is it?!" Gibbs demanded.

"The plague, the pneumonic plague." Abby replied nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who has been infected with the plague? It is two people if that helps. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. SWAK Part 2

Melody was the only one of the three in isolation awake. They hadn't told her what the powder was yet but she knew it was bad. Any denial was gone now. She knew that something was up just by watching Tony and Andrew. Something was clearly wrong with both of them. She just prayed whatever it was they were strong enough to pull through. She lay back on the bed wishing that her phone wasn't probably being destroyed along with her clothes at NCIS or that the isolation room had any of the luxuries that regular hospital rooms had. It was weird to consider a plug-in phone and ancient TV that only got the networks luxuries but isolation was just the three beds and nothing else. As long as she was in here, she would get no visitors and no calls. She tried to close her eyes but it was impossible to relax with her two favorite people lying beside her obviously in trouble. She had no idea how much time had passed before the door opened and a doctor dressed in clothes until now she had only seen in movies and on the news entered.

"Good morning Agent Frances. I am Dr. Bradley Pitt." Dr. Pitt introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Pitt." Melody replied.

"Agent DiNozzo" Dr. Pitt called lightly shaking Tony's shoulders.

"Five more minutes" Tony groaned.

"Agent DiNozzo, it's Dr. Pitt we need to talk." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Dr. Pitt? What's going on?" Tony asked.

"I have just received a call from NCIS the powder in the envelope was the pneumonic plague. We are currently running all of your blood samples." Dr. Pitt explained.

"How long?" Tony asked weakly.

"Should be within the next hour or so." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs slammed his fist on to his desk. Three of his favorite people were lying in a hospital bed possibly fighting the pneumonic plague. Possibly losing the fight. It was hard to focus on anything. Luckily this part of the investigation was McGee's forte and he was just running back-up. The elevator door dinged and Ducky walked into the bullpen.<p>

"Jethro" Ducky called.

"What is it, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Bethesda called me the have Anthony, Melody, and Andrew's test results." Ducky replied.

"And?" Gibbs questioned.

"They would not tell me. They want you to come to the hospital." Ducky replied.

"McGee! You heard Duck! I am going to Bethesda! Keep working!" Gibbs barked.

"Should I come with you?" McGee asked.

"Somebody needs to help Balboa work the case but I will call as soon as I know anything." Gibbs replied.

"OK" McGee replied.

* * *

><p>Melody wanted to jump out of her skin. She was sick of being in this room but more than that she was sick of wondering who in the room was sick. She wished that Gibbs could be in here with her or Ducky could be her doctor. Instead of being alone with two sick people and being treated by a strange doctor who seemed more interested in Tony than her. Except Tony and Andrew were both clearly sick. Melody hoped that it was just the cold that Andrew had but things were never that simple. Dr. Pitt entered by a nurse dressed in a hazmat suit just like the one Dr. Pitt wore.<p>

"Agents DiNozzo and Frances, we have your test results and two of you have tested positive. While the other one is clear of the illness." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Who?" Melody asked.

"Well Mrs. Frances I am happy to say you are clear of the disease ." Dr. Pitt replied.

"But if I am clear that means..." Melody started.

"That the DiNozzo men have both tested positive." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Come on Miss. Frances. We want to rerun your test results and keep you in the second isolation room. Just to be sure that you haven't contracted the disease from the DiNozzo men." Emma explained.

"Normally we wouldn't worry but with the recent incidents of Ebola in the US and the exposure of the negligence. We can't afford to take any risks. Even if it is a completely different disease." Dr. Pitt added.

"No! I can't leave them!" Melody cried.

"I am sorry but you have to." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Please I love them both so much! I don't care if I get sick! I can't leave them!" Melody cried.

"Mrs. Frances if you don't relax we are going to have to sedate you." Dr. Pitt warned.

"Fine!" Melody snapped getting up and sitting in the waiting wheelchair before being pushed down the hall by nurse Emma.

* * *

><p>Gibbs struggled to process what he had just heard. Melody was clear of the disease and being observed in a separate room to be sure she was still clear of the disease after being exposed to Tony and Andrew. Unfortunately Tony and Andrew did not get so lucky. Both had found to be positive for the pneumonic plague and both were rapidly getting worse. The virus had died in Tony an hour before but it wasn't leaving little Andrew's body so quickly. He stood with his face plastered to the window of the room where the DiNozzo men were currently fighting for their lives. Before turning to face the doctor who had just broken the news to him.<p>

"What are their chances?" Gibbs asked.

"As of right now Anthony has a fifteen percent chance of survival." Dr. Pitt replied.

"What about Andrew?" Gibbs asked.

"Unfortunately his body already not fighting as hard as his father's, the fact that he is already sick with a cold, and his young age and still developing immune system are already working heavily against him." Dr. Pitt explained.

"What are his chances?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I am being generous saying two percent." Dr. Pitt replied.

"NO!" Gibbs yelled running into the room not caring about the risk to himself. He ran over to Tony and placed his hand under his head.

"Boss?" Tony asked weakly.

"You will not die! Got that? YOU WILL NOT DIE!" Gibbs ordered slapping Tony on the back of the head.

"I will not die." Tony rasped.

"Good" Gibbs replied before walking over to the bed where Andrew was lying.

"You will not die! Got that? YOU WILL NOT DIE?!" Gibbs ordered slapping Andrew on the back of the head the same way he had Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Tony and Andrew be able to follow orders? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. SWAK 3

Melody was cleared of the pneumonic plague for the second time and released into Gibbs' care. She was still noticeably upset but by the time of her release she was willing to go with her boss. Both had trouble leaving the hospital with Tony and Andrew still fighting for their lives. Especially with Andrew losing the fight but neither would be allowed in isolation. Gibbs had narrowly avoided being thrown out of and banned from the hospital for rushing into the room before. Luckily Dr. Pitt had vouched for him and managed to get him off with a warning. He had been tested too and much like Melody he was cleared and free to go home.

"Do you think they will be OK?" Melody asked as they drove back to head quarters.

"I don't know Mel. They are pretty sick." Gibbs replied.

"Why did this happen? I love them both so much. They have been through so much already! They were finally getting their lives together." Melody sobbed.

"I know Mel, just try to keep a good thought OK?" Gibbs replied patting her on the knee.

* * *

><p>Too much time had passed since Gibbs had rushed off to Bethesda. McGee was sitting on his desk looking at Tony and Melody's empty desks. Struggling to come to terms with the possibility that neither of his partners would be coming back. Why hadn't he taken the envelope. It should be him not them. He wasn't ready to be alone on a new team. He was more than qualified to be the Senior Field Agent or even Agent in Charge and Delilah didn't need as much help as he let on. He just didn't see himself as good enough and he liked the team the way it was. Sure Gibbs wasn't in any danger but if Tony and Melody died, he would never come back. He had taken it hard enough when just Kate died.<p>

"We sit in the chair, McGee!" Gibbs barked as he exited the elevator.

"Sorry Boss." McGee replied.

"Just don't do it again." Gibbs replied walking into the squad room followed by Abby, Ducky, and Teddy (Ducky's temporary assistant).

"Boss what's going on?" McGee asked.

"I just got back from the hospital and Tony and Andrew are both infected. Andrew is much sick than Tony but they don't know if either will make it." Gibbs explained.

"No! They can't die! Andrew is just a baby and Tony is our friend!" Abby cried.

"That is what I feared." Ducky sighed.

"Are they going to be OK?" Teddy asked.

"I know Duck and Abbs and Teddy I do not know but I hope so." Gibbs replied.

"Where's, Melody?" McGee asked.

"I took her home. She was pretty upset." Gibbs explained.

"But she's OK?" McGee asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Tony turned his head towards his son. He had been pretty out of it but he swore that Gibbs rushed in the room and ordered them not to die. He was pretty sure he complied. He wasn't sure about Andrew though but he hoped that the boy had complied. He didn't want to lose his son again. Losing him once was bad enough. A second time would be hell. Especially because this time there would be no way his son would magically come back to him.<p>

"Andy, I love you son. Never forget that. OK" Tony wheezed. Andrew just lay on his bed completely out of it. Tony had to reach over to confirm that his son was still alive. He was but barely.

* * *

><p>Gibbs poured himself his third glass of bourbon of the night. He didn't care that he had to work in the morning. All he cared about was erasing the image of his son and grandson lying in a hospital room fighting off a disease that supposedly didn't exist anymore. At least they had caught the psycho who sent the letter. It was an old friend of Jeanne's. Her name was Lucy and she was furious at Melody for killing her best friend. So she decided the best thing to do would be to break Tony and Melody up. She sent the SWAK envelope to Tony. So Melody would find it and think Tony was cheating on her. When she inevitably opened it she would inhale all the plague powder and likely end up dead. Now Melody was lying on his couch completely miserable and Tony and Andrew were fighting what might be a losing battle.<p>

"Gibbs?" Melody called from the top of the staircase.

"What is it Melody? Is everything OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Bethesda is calling you." Melody replied.

"Tell them I will be right there." Gibbs replied.

"Hello, Dr. Pitt?"

"Yes this is Agent Gibbs."

"Yeah I will be right there, Thanks doctor"

* * *

><p>"Gibbs what's going on?" Melody asked as Gibbs raced passed her up the stairs.<p>

"That was Dr. Pitt. Andrew has taken a bad turn." Gibbs replied.

"Oh no" Melody gasped.

"Yeah it's pretty bad. Tony is improving but Andrew when they checked Andrew a few minutes ago, his condition had dropped significantly. They wanted to be there in case anything went wrong. Even though I can't really go in the room." Gibbs explained.

"Should I come too?" Melody asked.

"No, Melody they only want me to be there." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>When Tony opened his eyes again. He knew that something mus be very wrong. Two doctors were standing over his son talking in hushed voices. One of the doctors shook his head sadly. The other doctor noticed Tony was awake and quickly joined the other doctor. On the far side of Andrew's bed from him. Tony felt himself being drug back into unconsciousness, he tried to fight it but knew it was a useless battle. The last thing he heard before he went into unconsciousness was a horrible high-pitched beep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Andrew's fate will be revealed in the next chapter. Will update soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Not Ready

Tony stumbled down the hallway of Gibbs's house. It was strange living back there after living in his own place for over a year. When he was first sent home from the hospital, they told him that he wouldn't be able to live on his own until he was cleared by his doctors. He had actually been cleared to return to his own home the week before and he could return to work as soon as he was ready. He was starting back at work that day but he wasn't ready to go home yet. Not without Andrew. While his son had miraculously beaten the plague just like his father. The illness had not been kind to him. He has spent the past month and a half drifting in and out of consciousness. When Tony was released they had moved Andrew to a private room in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit.

"Morning Tony" Gibbs greeted.

"Morning Boss" Tony replied.

"You sure you're ready to go back?" Gibbs asked.

"They said whenever I was ready." Tony replied.

"They also said seven to nine weeks post release was the best idea." Gibbs added.

"But I feel great." Tony replied.

"Well you look like hell." Gibbs replied.

"I had the plague last month! Excuse me for not being the bell of the ball!" Tony snapped.

"I am just glad you are OK." Gibbs replied.

"I am too, I just wish Andy had gotten as lucky." Tony replied.

"I wish I could tell you that he would be just fine and one day there would be no evidence that he had ever been sick, but I can't." Gibbs replied.

"I...I need to go back to work. I need some normal." Tony replied.

"I understand just don't overdo it." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Melody watched the elevator intently. Rumor had it that Tony would be coming back today. She had been over to see Tony and to help Gibbs out with his care almost every day since his release from the hospital but, she was still ecstatic to have him back at work. None of the temporary agents who picked up the slack on the team were as fun as he was. Beside her McGee was vigorously typing away at his computer.<p>

"Do you think it's true?" Melody asked.

"Do I think what's true?" McGee questioned.

"That Tony is coming back today." Melody replied.

"Ducky said next week at the earliest." McGee replied.

"You know Tony he always does what Tony wants." Melody replied.

"I know but the plague is more serious than a sprained ankle and besides with little Andrew still in the hospital. He may be out for a while." McGee explained.

"Oh Andrew, I hope he is OK." Melody sighed.

"I don't know Mel the fact that he hasn't improved in over a month." McGee replied.

"But he hasn't gotten worse either." Melody replied.

"I think we need to change the subject." McGee hastily replied as the elevator door dinged and Gibbs exited followed closely by Tony.

* * *

><p>It was midday and the team still hadn't gotten any cases. Everybody including Tony was relieved that his first day back was slow. Even though it was frowned upon Tony clung to his cellphone the whole day. Just waiting for a call from Bethesda. Finally around noon Gibbs told everybody that either they all go get lunch or he was going to start force feeding people. He also extended the standard forty-five to an hour wait to two hours.<p>

"Tony? You want to grab lunch?" Melody asked.

"Yeah sure" Tony replied.

"Where do you want to go?" Melody asked.

"I don't care." Tony sighed.

"When was the last time you heard anything?" Melody asked.

"When I was visiting last night." Tony replied.

"And?" Melody asked.

"Still the same." Tony replied.

"Well the good news is he isn't any worse either." Melody offered.

"I know it's just scary to see your kid like that." Tony replied.

"I can imagine." Melody replied.

"God Mel if I lose him. I don't know what I am going to do." Tony sobbed.

"You won't lose him." Melody assured.

"I already lost him once but maybe he will be better off with his mom and baby sister." Tony sobbed.

"No Tony he is fine with you." Melody replied.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Tony sobbed.

* * *

><p>"Mel?" Gibbs whispered.<p>

"What is it, Gibbs?" Melody asked.

"Could you take Tony home?" Gibbs requested.

"Of course" Melody replied.

"Thanks I think while he is more than ready to come back physically. Emotionally he is a train-wreck and needs more time." Gibbs explained.

"Poor Tony" Melody replied.

* * *

><p>When he got off work that evening Gibbs stopped by his house and picked up Tony. It was the same thing every night. Since Gibbs had returned to work three weeks before. Gibbs would come home and they would go to visit Andrew. If Gibbs was working a case he sent Ducky, Abby, or Leon whoever was free. The drive to Bethesda that night was even more quiet than any of the others. Tony just stared glumly out the window. Gibbs seemed like a chatterbox compared to his boy. To their surprise when they arrived at the hospital they found Melody waiting for them outside the pediatric ICU. Since only two visitors were allowed at time in the ICU. Gibbs allowed Melody to go in with Tony. Meanwhile he remained on the regular pediatric floor and chatted with the nurse he had gotten close to ever since Andrew had been moved to that floor. Tony allowed Melody to wrap him in her arms as they stood beside his boys hospital bed. According to the nurses Andrew had, had horrible day and Tony needed to prepare for the worst. Tony had tears in his eyes as he watched his son sleep. He hadn't opened his eyes in well over twenty-four hours and now there was a strong chance that he would never open them again.<p>

"The doctors said I should say goodbye." Tony blurted out.

"Do you want to be alone?" Melody asked.

"No I...I don't think I can do this alone." Tony admitted.

"Alright well go ahead whenever you are ready." Melody replied.

"Andy. I just want you to know that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life." Tony spoke as he held his only son's hand.

"Lu u ti" Andrew rasped,

"Jesus, Mel that isn't funny!" Tony snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Melody asked.

"Rasping like that! Making it sound like my boy is coming back to me!" Tony snapped.

"No Tony I would never do that." Melody argued.

"Well you, me, and Andrew are the only ones in here and Andrew is unconscious!" Tony snapped.

"N fghting" Andrew rasped as he grabbed on to Tony's hand.

"Oh My God!" Tony cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Andrew is awake but still not out of the woods. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Effects

You could hear a pin drop in Andrew's room. Tony and Melody could not believe what was happening. The little boy who had seconds ago been lying in a coma on the verge of death was now awake and looking up into their eyes. Less than twenty-four hours ago Tony had been told it was unlikely his son would ever wake-up and just as they arrived. They were told that it would be a good idea to say goodbye. Tony had been saying goodbye, when he heard his son's first muffled words. He could kick himself for thinking that was just Melody messing with him. He should have known that she would never pretend to be a dying child. Now his son had been awoken to him fighting with his girlfriend instead of the loving and reassuring words, Tony had been hoping to welcome his boy back with.

"Andrew?" Tony asked.

"Daddy?" Andrew asked.

"Are you OK, buddy?" Tony asked.

"No" Andrew replied.

"Well you were pretty sick. We both were." Tony explained.

"Still feel bad." Andrew replied.

"Well you probably are still sick. I am going to get a nurse and doctor to check you out." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was chatting with his nurse friend, Maggie. She was one of the many nurses who had tended to Andrew since he was moved to the pediatric floor. Gibbs had chatted with her a couple of times while Melody and Tony visited with Andrew but it wasn't until he saw he comforting a hysterical Breena. Pregnancy hormones were bad enough but finding out you were carrying your dead husbands child and then having your nephew and brother-in-law be fighting for their lives in the hospital. Made her life almost unbearable. Everybody had tried to comfort the widow but Maggie was the first and only one to get through. It was in that moment that Gibbs realized just how special the nurse was and started really bonding with her. He hated himself for being so selfish and being concerned about what would happen to their relationship if Andrew died. Would he be able to have her around Tony or would that be too much for his agent? How would he see her with both working hectic jobs? His feeling of guilt and self loathing became even worse when Tony opened the door and approached them.<p>

"Tony? Is everything OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Andrew he... he's..." Tony stammered.

"What happened? I didn't hear an alarm." Maggie asked.

"He's alive but he's awake and I'm not sure if he's OK." Tony replied.

"You could have pressed the call button." Maggie commented.

"Oh yeah right." Tony stammered.

"Sit down Mr. DiNozzo. I think you are in shock. I will check Andrew out for you." Maggie replied.

"Yeah... just make sure he's alright." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Tony nervously ran his hand through his hair. He wished that he could pick himself up and force himself to walk back to his son's room. He wanted to be there when the doctors were checking him out. He feared that Andrew had woken up only to die. At least he had heard his son speak and tell him that he loved him one last time. He quickly shook his head. He was just panicking, Andrew would pull through. He just had to. He had already come through so much worse. After what seemed like a Maggie returned followed closely by Melody.<p>

"How is he?" Gibbs asked when Tony couldn't form words.

"He is still awake but he will need some tests before we know anything for sure." Maggie replied.

"He will be OK." Melody assured.

* * *

><p>Melody took a seat beside Tony. She carefully placed her hand on her boyfriend's back. For the first time in over a month. She was optimistic that Andrew would still one day become her step-son. She had put on a hopeful façade for Tony because he needed it. The man had just beaten the plague and was still mourning the wife and unborn child he had lost the year before. As afraid as she was, she had to be strong. Those were the words Gibbs had spoken to her, McGee, Abby, and Ducky. She sat there with her hand placed securely on Tony's back. Until a doctor approached them and asked for the parents of Andrew DiNozzo.<p>

"That's us" Tony replied.

"All three of you?" The doctor asked.

"Yes I am his father, she is his step-mother, and he is his grandfather." Tony replied gesturing to Gibbs and Melody.

"I am doctor Marcus and let me first say we are all amazed that Andrew has seemed to survived. When we first began treatment. We were all convinced that he would be dead within a matter of hours. Every day that he lived is a miracle." Dr. Marcus explained.

"Seemingly?" Tony questioned.

"While Andrew is awake and improving he is not out of the woods yet." Dr. Marcus replied.

"How is he?" Tony asked.

"Much like you Mr. DiNozzo, Andrew has scarring to his lungs. Unfortunately for your son his scarring is more severe. Unlike you his scarring may leave him unable to go to school or participate in certain activities. Much like you whenever he has even a slight case of the sniffles he will require medical attention but unlike you. He will likely be hospitalized every time he becomes sick." Dr. Marcus explained.

"No... that's not fair! He's just a kid." Tony cried.

"Please tell us that's the worst of it." Melody begged while Tony tried to recompose himself.

"I am afraid the illness has left him disabled possibly permanently." Dr. Marcus replied.

"Disabled?" Tony questioned.

"We have to run more tests but when we took him back. Andrew informed us that he couldn't feel his legs." Dr. Marcus explained.

"Is there anything you can do?" Tony asked.

"Not really, I'm afraid." Dr. Marcus replied.

"There's more isn't there? And it gets worse doesn't it?" Tony asked.

"I wish I could tell you that you were just being a paranoid parent Mr. DiNozzo but I am sorry to have to tell you that the illness has destroyed your son's kidneys. He is going to need a transplant and soon or he will die." Dr. Marcus explained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Andrew, things keep getting worse for him. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
